Майк
by mickey160
Summary: Майк будет делать ничего чтобы быть его Белла... this is my story Mike's Plans translated into Russian by Harmony352
1. ПортАнджелес улице Кошмар

Я приношу извинения за ошибки в переводе. -

Гармония352

Мой кошмар играли снова перед моими

глазами. Прогулка по улице Порт-Анджелесе,

и со стороны мужчин. Но на этот раз было не

четыре, которые преследуют свои сны в

течение нескольких месяцев сейчас. Майк

Ньютон был на своем месте. И не было там

Эдварда приехать и тянуть меня с пути

тесно приближается хищник, который

медленно, ближе и ближе ко мне.

Мое внимание было кричать на меня бежать,

но другая часть меня знала, я бы не стал

делать это десять шагов.

Он вкрались ближе и ближе, пока он был

дюймах от моего лица.

"Изабелла Мария Лебедь", он ласкатьed

любовно: "Как красиво вы сегодня".

"Отойдите от меня!" Я прошептал.

"Страх является признаком страсти, Белла.

Мы оба знаем, что я могу дать вам все, что

идиот Эдвард не желает. Просто прийти со

мной ".

"Отойдите". Я освистатьed.

"Я не думаю, что я буду на точное время,

благодарю вас".

"Помните, что это Чарли коп. Если мне

больно, он не колеблясь, бросать вас

пролива в тюрьму ".

"Да, действительно," Майк смеялись ", он

согласился, что одна я лучше Каллен." Он

сказал, что последнее слово с таким же

ненависть, как он смог проявить.

"Оставь меня в покое!"

"Почему?" Он приказал, чтобы стать очень

рассердился. "Вы не согласны с вашей

дорогой отец?" Он высмеивают.

"Эдвард это в тысячу раз лучше, чем вы

никогда не хотели бы быть!"

"Хотели бы вы подтвердить это? Мои губы

свободны для экспериментов ".

"Ты хуже, чем Джейкоб Черный!"

"В Доркishly Талль козленка из Ла толчка? Я

сомневаюсь я, может быть плохо. Тем не

менее, вы никогда не узнаете, если не

изучать все свои возможности. "

"Отойдите от меня, и я кричу!"

"А кто услышит ваш крик, принцесса? Там

никого вокруг для блоков ".

"Я вам удар, где нет пути назад".

" тпру, Белла. Нам не нужно увлечься, теперь

же мы? "

"Кто есть один получаю захватили?" Я

спросил, а медленно продвигаясь по ним.

"Ч-что ты делаешь?"

"Просто предоставления вам, что вы

заслуживаете".

Я любовь ОБЗОРЫ!! Если вы хотите больше

рассказа, а затем оставить рецензию-Я

появился на следующей главе, но нужно

знать, что люди заботятся, прежде чем я

слишком много времени на это.

Если вы хотите меня читать и обзор на

любую из ваших рассказов, дайте мне знать в

PM или рецензию на эту статью. СПАСИБО!!


	2. Похищенные

Я приношу извинения за ошибки в переводе.

–Гармония352

"Я вам предупреждение, Белла"

Это уже вариант первой главы двух.

"Я вам предупреждение, Белла. Я не боюсь

боя. "

"Тогда почему вы съеживатьсяing в углу как

маленький ребенок страшно?"

"Повернись".

Я медленно посмотрел через мое плечо, и

мгновенно, как считали желе. Тайлер стоял

лишь пешком позади меня, с удовлетворением

ухмылка написаны на его лице.

"Почему Здравствуйте, Белла," он

приветствовал ", вы пропустите меня?"

Я вполне логично, что я мог думать о-я

кричал. Я кричал, как громко, как я мог не

сдерживает.

"Святое дерьмо, Белла!" Майк кричал тогда

охвачены мои. "Вы не хотите, чтобы к нам

попасть, теперь ты?"

"Получите ее в машину!" Тайлер заказал.

Я воевал так сложно, как я мог бы, с ногами

все мои, возможно, пытаясь выбраться из

Майк решительной сцепление. Тайлер

отреагировали на захват ноги так, что я был

slung между двумя из них, как бесполезно, как

тряпичная кукла.

"Положите ее на заднем сиденье, быстро!"

Тайлер освистатьed.

Они бросили меня через дверь на кожаные

сиденья из Тайлер машину ... но это не его

автомобиль, я знала, что наверняка.

"Теперь будет хорошей девочкой, Белла и не

делать ничего, глупо", сказал Майк.

" Отойдите от меня!" Я кричал на них.

" Давай", Тайлер сказал: "Давайте, прежде

чем кто-то приходит ищет ее.

#

Я проснулся в пульсирующая пульс в моей

голове и мягкость под мое тело. Номер

вращаться и черные пятна танцевала перед

моими глазами, как я сидел до занять в моем

окружении. Я был на надувной матрас покрыт

шерстью одеяло и подушку гигантская, что я

всегда видел в магазинах, но так и не было

денег, чтобы купить.

"Она просыпаются", я слышал, кто-то шепот.

Я повернулся к моей голове голос, и сразу

же начал тряску бесконтрольно. Майк и

Тайлер сидел на диване, intently смотрела на

меня.

"Почему Здравствуйте," Спящая красавица ",

Майк ответил:" Вы действительно самые

красивые девушки, когда вы спать. Очень

плохо у нас есть только небольшой надувной

матрас ".

"Что? Если вы планируете двух спящих

вместе? "Я ответил.

"Ну," Майк объяснил, что "если кровать была

достаточно большой, то да, в пути. Только

что вам будет между нами, и вы, вероятно,

будет носить более чем вы сейчас ".

Я посмотрел вниз на половину моего тела,

покрытые глубоким и розоватого красный.

"Отдай мне мою одежду", я приказал сквозь

зубы. Они приняли мою футболку и брюки,

оставив мне только мои нижнее.

"Ну почему мы должны?" Тайлер размышлявший:

"Вы, как много комфортно без их на экран."

"Вот вы идете, Белла", сказал Майк затем

бросил груды одежды на мне ", но один из нас

придется пойти вам больше одежды, чтобы

вам не нужно носить тот же наряд во время

Вашего визита ".

"Где я? Почему я здесь? "Я сомнение.

"Вы находитесь в подвале," Тайлер начал ", о

месте, которое мы не можем сказать вам

название. И вы здесь, потому что вы должны

принимать самостоятельно вне Куллена на

некоторое время и изучить возможности,

которые у вас есть, кроме него ".

"Если к вам возможностей означает, что вы,

ребята, я бы сейчас пойти и спасти других

проблем найти меня. Особенно Эдуард ".

"Я бы скорее драгоценное Эдварда приехать

и найти себя. Он будет показываться только

взять его на пару лет ... никто, кроме нас с

вами получается два знаю где и как

получить здесь ", сказал Тайлер.

"Вы, ребята уже подруг:" Я заявил.

"Да, но мы хотели бы как капли в секунду,

если бы мы предложили вам, Майк ответил.

"Как вы предполагаете держать меня здесь?

Я не собираюсь остановиться, если я могу

помочь ему ".

"Тогда я думаю вы просто должны быть

охраняли 24 / 7" Майк противопоставить.

"Как насчет ваших родителей? Будут они не

будут беспокоиться, когда вы не дома? "

"Мои родители из города", сказал Тайлер, и

Майк будет идти домой часто. Но подлый из

его дома является простой вещью в мире ".

"Как насчет моих родителей? Чарли не будет

слишком взволнован, когда он узнает, что я

пошел ".

"Как мы уже сказали-это займет лет для тех,

кто даже найти это место. И к тому времени

мы переехали в новое состояние с большим

количеством солнца, и никто не будет, что

мы должны бояться ", Майк в дневное время

мечтал.

"И то, что заставляет вас думать, что я буду

сотрудничать?" Я спросил.

"Мы никогда не говорили, что вы," Тайлер

сказал, что не мешает нам заставить вас,

теперь не так ли? "

Майк приехал и сел рядом со мной. "Белла",

он заявил: "Он будет делать все, тем более

приятным, если бы просто сотрудничать." Он

достиг более и взял мою рубашку помяты. "Мы

все можем обойтись, все счастливы", он

аккуратно достигло ко мне и моей оползла

рубашку на более чем моя голова. "Жизнь не

стоит жить, если не считать шансы, Белла".

Гусьшишки попed деятельности всего моего

тела. Таким образом, чтобы он говорил, это

было все так ... соблазнительные. Как было

верно, и я был удерживания от него ...

возможности, что я никогда не думал о так

Эдуарда была моя жизнь. Может, Майк был

прав. Я был удерживания на жизнь.

Да, я получил несколько вопросов,

интересно, когда Тайлер из-и честно не

знаю. Он просто любопытным вписываются в

историю, поэтому я оставил его там.


	3. Утро Проснись

Я приношу извинения за ошибки в переводе.

– Гармония352

Также, если Вы видите какие-либо ошибки,

перейдите на страницу своего профиля и

отправьте мне PM указав ее. Или сказать,

привет, я не разборчивы. (;

1.Но Эдвард был моей жизни

ГЛАВА 3!!

Но Эдвард был моей жизнью. Был не отрицая

это.

"Нет, вы ошибаетесь", я сказал, то с большей

силой "Вы ошиблись!"

"А почему это?" Спросил Майк.

"Эдвард это моя жизнь. И я вполне

удовлетворен его пребывания, что путь ". Я

чувствовал слезы начинают строить и

воевал против них. Был не так, чтобы я хотел

бы позволить им увидеть свою слабость.

"Пожалуйста, только позвольте мне. Я

обещаю, что если вы мне не скажет Чарли, что

он вам. Я скажу ему, что я потеряла в лесу.

Только, пожалуйста, отпусти меня ".

"Белла, я не думаю, что вы понимаете, в этой

точке", Тайлер начал: "Мы приняли вас, чтобы

вы от Каллен. Не ближе к Нему. Это

нездоровая вам будет с ним так много. Вам

больно снова, как и прошлый раз, но хуже.

Сделать умных решений, Белла, не делают ту

же ошибку, что вы делали в последний раз в

доверяя ему свое сердце. Мы все знаем, что

хорошо, что сделали тебе ".

"Он был хорошим причины ухода:" Я

бормотать.

"Ах, правда?" Тайлер противопоставить, "Как

что?

"Это между ним и мной, так что оставаться

вне его!"

"Геэз, Белла. Это было просто любопытство. "

"Ну тогда перестанет быть любопытны!" Я

ответила.

"Хорошо, хорошо," Тайлер ответил:

"Попробуем еще раз. Доброе утро Белла, вы

хотели некоторые завтрак? "

"Что у вас?" Я бормотать, разочарован, что

мой желудок был ворчать на питание против

моей воли.

"Зерновых", сказал Тайлер.

"Хорошо," Я согласен ", вы будете держать

меня здесь или мне разрешено идти по

лестнице?"

" Милый попробовать, но ты пребывание

здесь", сказал Майк, "мы уже рассказали вам,

что вы не собираетесь в любом месте. Это

ваш дом сейчас ".

"Я не буду пытаться бежать!" Я сказал: "Вы,

ребята, попали! Все, что я хочу сделать, это

выйти из этого подвала и идти по лестнице,

чтобы есть и вы начинаете кричать на меня,

что я собираюсь бежать! "

"Наверное, потому, что это будет то, что вы,

скорее всего, будет делать", сказал Майк.

"Почему это важно? Как вы, ребята, уже

сказали все утро, нет возможности, что

кто-нибудь собирается найти меня здесь.

Почему я не могу просто пойти по лестнице?

Это не будет больно никому: "Я воевал.

"Белла!" Майк закричал: "Просто попробуйте

и сотрудничать на этот раз, вместо того,

чтобы пытаться делать все, свой путь и

сделать это трудно для нас!"

"Отлично!" Я дал осечку. Я повернулся и

через руки плотно у меня застрял в

обозленный покинуть образом.

"Ум, Белла", Тайлер начал.

"Что ты хочешь?"

"Ваши штаны ..."

"Как насчет них?"

"Вы забыли любопытное поставить их снова."

"Ой". Я промыть малиновый красный затем

быстро тянуть мои штаны на. "Почему вы даже

нетерпением?" Спросил я.

"Это немного трудно не считая вы сидели

прямо напротив меня.

"Что," Я бормотать.

"Вот ваш зерновых, Белла", сказал Майк

затем передал мне миску риса Krispies.

"Я не могу есть те, сказал я.

"Почему нет?"

"Райс Krispies мне боли в желудке," Я ответил: "и

не дать мне Мороз хлопья-либо они слишком

много сахара".

Тогда чего же ты хочешь? "Майк освистать.

"Фруктовые петли являются штраф или Мороз

Мини Пшеница".

"Отлично", Майк ответил: "Ты больше человек

я когда-либо встречался".

"Я не сожалею".

Я обернулся и упорно сидел на стене.

"Но она все еще очень мило лица, когда она в

гневе", добавил Тайлер.

"Просто остаться в моей жизни!" Я кричал.

"Здесь, Белла", сказал Майк и поставить

миску фрукты петель в моих коленях ", вы,

наконец, счастливы?"

Я взял чашу и начал есть в тишине.

"Что случилось с тобой?" Майк попросил и

обматывали руки вокруг моей камень форме.

"Вы не можете все еще сердитесь на нас. Это

все для вашего же блага, вы знаете ".

Я ответил с ледяной ослепления.

"Давай, Белла", Майк скулить.

"Она не будет говорить тебе, чувак", сказал

Тайлер.

"Она будете говорить мне, сказал он," не

будет вам, Белла? "

Я смотрел на него с такой же ненавистью,

что я мог.

"Сказал," Тайлер рассмеялся.

"Если вы говорите мне, то вы можете пойти

наверх", Майк оговорен.

Я еще раз ослепления на него.

"Если с нетерпением может убить, то вы бы

мертвеца", сказал Тайлер.

"И ты был бы мертв лет назад", Майк ответил

давая яд просачиваются в каждое слово.

"Оборонительные мало, мы?" Тайлер попросил.

Майк тянуть меня в свой круг и начали

поглаживая мои волосы. Я пытался тянуть, но

вне его ручка осталась твердой. "Не борьба

правды, Белла," он мурлыканье.

"Чувак!" Тайлер крикнул из своего окуня на

диване, "Имейте в виду, что Существуют

другие в этом зале".

Потом выйти, Майк ответил просто: "Иди

получить Белла несколько одежды и

подобрать несколько больше пищи, а ты на

него".

"Простите меня?" Тайлер спросил, не веря

покрытия его голос. "Я помог получить ее

здесь. Вы не можете получить ее для себя

все только потому, что вам это нравится ".

"Кто сказал, что я был поддержании ее в

себе?" Майк попросил затем начал

поглаживая ноги. "Сейчас это просто моя

очередь".

Я ударил Майк в поисках стороны, но он

только продолжал тереть его стороны в том,

что я себя должен был быть успокаивающим

образом.

"Хорошо," Тайлер начал: "Я пойду получать

некоторые вещи, но когда я вернусь, я лучше

не прерывать ничего".

"Не беспокойтесь об этом. Я дам вам все

явный признак ".

Тайлер повернулся и топать из двери,

бормотание под его дыхание все время.

"Теперь, когда мы только ..." Майк предложил.

Я быстро вскочил со своего круга, и

побежал к стене. Я посмотрел через мое

плечо, и я хотел на не более чем исчезнуть

на месте. Майк был похож на льва, медленно

ходить к где я стоял, раскачивая тяжелее,

чем я когда-либо думал вообразить.

"Слишком плохо вы положите все свои вещи

на" Майк сказал он бы сделал вещи гораздо

легче, если у вас нет ".

Я толкаемых офф стену и попытались

ринуться вокруг него, но был пойман двумя

железными оружия.

HAHAHAHAHA! Это было весело. Я бы не набрал

более сегодня, но я имею дело отстаивать

кашель ирландский лягушачий чихании.

Это действительно очень весело, хотя. Я

попытаюсь сделать в следующей главе АСАП,

но, поскольку завтра будет День отца, я не

думаю, что я могу получить другую до потом

... может быть, если я больше вечером, но IDK.


End file.
